You're Mine, All Mine
by The-Doll-Who-Dreamt
Summary: Kanato is being his normal, gloomy self when Yui comes around. What will come of this? (Crappy summary, oops. Kanato x Yui. Sort of.)


**A/N: **I /really/ wanted to write something for Diabolik Lovers - Just finished the anime!  
>I find it kinda freaky how I can write from a psycho's POV asdfljgh<br>Okay, this is slightly based a bit off episode six, in which Yui hears our dear yandere singing 'Scarborough Fair'.

* * *

><p><em>(<strong>S<strong>akamaki **K**anato's POV)_

My two dull lavender hues drifted across the beautiful sight of pure, untainted snowy-white roses basking in the midnight moon glow. The concrete rail was cold, chilling my already icy legs as I swung them nonchalantly over the edge. A soft breeze blew at my silky lavender hair, as if to deliberately blow it into my face.

Hissing in annoyance, I raised a small and fragile hand to brush the stray strands of violet out of my vision before wrapping my arm back around Teddy.

Much like my gaze was doing, my mind wandered. Wandered to a place I didn't want it to - but for a vampire, was it really a choice? _Yui. _She tasted sweet and her untouched blood always stung my tongue in an erotic manner; I enjoyed it. As did my brothers, though I didn't enjoy sharing my things.

_My brothers..._

Can't they understand?! The one to drain Yui of her delectable blood, the one to carefully hold her fragile, lifeless body in their hands... That is my place, and mine alone! No one else can have her!

The only thing I want from that pathetic human is the delicious crimson liquid teasingly hiding under her porcelain flesh... I couldn't care less if she objected. Ha! She could try to kill me for all I care, she'd never succeed! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she truly realises how absolutely pathetic and useless she is!

_Footsteps, the maddening smell of copper lingering in the air.. Yui._

I allowed a soft chuckle to pass my chilled lips and lead my gaze to meet Yui's. She held her place, that enticing look of fear and concern plastered onto her kind ivory face while the very same emotions were laced into the soft voice that spoke quietly, "Kanato-kun,"

I arched a singular raven brow and gave a bored look. "Yessss...?"

"Well, I..." Yui trailed off and averted her eyes.

My eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Speak up, human!" I spat, clutching Teddy tighter. "Teddy, what do you think of Yui-san being so quiet? Her words barely managed to reach my range of hearing...!"

"I'm sorry," Yui said louder, holding her staring contest with the ground. "It's just.. uhm... You shouldn't but on there like that, Kanato-kun. You might fall.."

A small smirk tugged on my lips. "What was that? I can't hear you. Come closer..."

With an annoyingly visible hesitation, Yui took a few steps closer. I felt my mind stir as the scent of blood grew stronger. "_Closer_."

Yui obeyed and hurried to close the gap between us, leaving a few inches that kept us from touching. Grinning, I unwrapped one arm from Teddy and reached out to gently, yet forcefully grab the girl's delicate jaw with my free hand. "Good," I murmured. "Now, what is it Yui-san wanted to tell me?"

"You're so close to the edge... I just don't want you to fall." Yui replied weakly.

"Then..." I trailed off, looking away for a brief moment in thought before I returned my gaze to Yui's. "Kiss me."

"What...?"

"Yui-san... That look of fear on your face really does suit you." I used my grip on Yui's jaw to lift her head slightly. "If you care so much... kiss me. Or..." I smirked, "I may just fall, allll the way down there...~" My smirk faded and I released her jaw, allowing my hand to glide down her skin to where I was able to wrap my slender fingers around her warm neck.

"But-" Yui began, only to stop when I gave her a look.

"No 'but's. It's a simple yes or no; even someone as airheaded as you should be able to figure that out." I hissed in annoyance.

At my words, I felt Yui's heart quicken by the pulse trapped under my fingers from wrapping my fingers around her neck. Another smirk pulled my lips upward at her growing whimpers. I giggled softly, amused by how she seemed to be struggling with whether or not to kiss me. Honestly, how is it possible for one person to be so hopelessly pathetic, yet absolutely lacking in smarts, as well?

Before I was given the chance to laugh at Yui's idiocy, she actually did it.

She kissed me.

_Oh, well~  
>Since I already have her in my grasp, there's no point in allowing her to slip away, is there?<br>I might as well take advantage of her..  
>After all, it is what we vampires do.<em>

I slowly unwrapped my hand from Yui's neck and trailed it down her fragile human body, stopping only to pull at the fabric of her shirt and tug her closer. Her lips were burning against my own, hot with that blood of hers I desired. This kiss was going nowhere... To fix my problem I trailed my tongue along the girl's bottom lip.

Yui's initial squeak of protest melted away into a quiet moan, and she gave in.

_Got it._

As the human parted her lips, I was allowed entrance.

_She's so easy._

I found it amazing how easily I was able to coax her in letting me suck her blood.

_Delicious._

With the faint taste of cake and sweets still lingering on my tongue, the crimson liquid flowing freely down my throat was that much better.

_You're mine, now.  
>I'll never let you go.<br>They can't have you.  
>Let me take your life, and keep you forever.<em>

**_You would look so beautiful as a doll.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Welllll... I don't know.  
>I guess I like it.<br>Took me forever to finish this... I was afraid I was getting Kanato's character wrong! I still think he's extremely out of character, though. "orz

If you notice anything wrong, please tell me. c:  
>Thank you for reading~ I hope you enjoyed it. ^^<p> 


End file.
